Gamble Architecture
Gamble Architecture (also known as Gamble Architect and Gamble Design Group) is an architecture firm located in Times Square. The firm occupies a 33 floor building. History Primary Canon In 1991, Ilyssa Selwyn was selected to guest curate a Gozerian mythology exhibit at the Natural History Museum. She accepted and was given a conference room as a temporary office on the 33rd floor of Gamble Architecture. During the start of the Thanksgiving 1991 weekend, Ilyssa came out of a trance in the Sedgewick Hotel and hailed a taxi. She returned to her office at Gamble Architecture and looked over research on Ivo Shandor. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man attacked the building in search of her. Ray Stantz and the Rookie entered the building and took the elevator to the 33rd floor. After dispersing swarms of Marshmallow Minis in the Drafting Room, they headed into the hall past the offices of Harol Markson, Tim Casting, and Carol Crosby. Upon hearing the scream of a woman, they busted into a conference room and fended off Stay Puft. Ray, Rookie, and Ilyssa met up with Peter Venkman in the stairwell. They ascended to the roof, trapped some Construction Worker Ghosts, and destroyed Stay Puft. Secondary Canon Stylized Version The building is located past 301 West 42nd and houses a video game company called Photon Tempest Games on the upper levels. Ray and Rookie make their way up to Ilyssa's office like in the Realistic Versions then up to the roof with Peter to battle Stay Puft. Known Employees Primary Canon *Glenn Gamble *Harol Markson **Title: Vice President *Tim Casting **Title: Chief Financial Officer (CFO) *Carol Crosby *Brian Fieser *Hunter Woodly Directory *Civil **100-147 *Structural Development **155 B *Monica Snow Yatch club & Spa *Haymaker Contractors **201, 200 *Spencer Willit Concrete **215 *Associates **300 *Anna M. Rodriguez **325 *Austin Cline PHD, MD, DOS, ESL *Foundation and Concrete *Guillen Guillen & Guillen **400 *H. Jenkins Travel Associates **355 *Ashford Butler Modeling & Design **525 A *David Adams CPU **600 *Stephen DeAlmeida Contractors *Ani Lopez Professional Catering *T. Holmes & Ron Bishop **650 *Industrial *K.T. Thomas **800-815 *Mechanical **919-967 *Printing **1020-1045 *Co(m)puter Room **1050 *M & S Nicholson Surveying **1245-1280 *Deli **1300 *C. A Rodriguez Testing Lab **1301 *Electrical **1420-1425 *B. Snow Engineers **1450 *Stephen M. Snow Consulting **1520-1554 *T. Briggs Publishers **1600-1654 *Joey Rodriguez Veterinary Clinic Trivia *Upon entering Gamble on the 33rd floor, there are several awards and plaques on the table and wall. **Yerdua International awarded the Silver Benefactor award to Brian Fieser for his "Tremendous Support to Volunteer Activities" and "Contributions to our Civic Endeavors" **Glenn Gamble was given an award in appreciation for his outstanding leadership in Lead. **The City of New York awarded Gamble Architect the Design Engineer Champions of 1983. **The City of New York awarded Gamble Design Group an award in appreciation for 30 years of dedicated service in engineering. **Hunter Woodly was given the Super Star of Success Award. *Two of the known employees are named after members of the Terminal Reality, Inc. crew who worked on the Realistic Version of the game. **Glenn Gamble is Senior Environment & FX Artist **Brian Fieser is a Sound Designer **Hunter Woodlee did Additional Design Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game See Also *Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version) *Panic in Times Square Level (stylized version) *Times Square (Mission) References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap36.png|Lobby GambleinGBTVGRVsc08.png|Front Desk GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap38.png|Front desk to Elevator GambleinGBTVGRVsc10.png|Building Directory GambleArchitectureTVGRVBuildingDirectory02.jpg|Building Directory PanicInTimesSquareElevatorCinematic05.jpg|Elevator GambleinGBTVGRVsc09.png|Plaques GambleinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Plaques GambleinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Outstanding leadership award GambleinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Design Engineer Champions 1983 award GambleinGBTVGRVsc04.png|30 years of service award GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap42.png|Drafting room floor GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap43.png|Drafting room entrance GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap44.png|Drafting room GambleinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Harol Markson's office GambleinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Tim Casting's office GambleinGBTVGRVsc07.png|Carol Crosby's office GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap52.png|Ilyssa's office GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap53.png|Ilyssa's office GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap55.png|33rd floor access hall GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap60.png|Stairwell to roof GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap63.png|Roof access GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap67.png|Roof Secondary Canon GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap01.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap13.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap16.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap17.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap31.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap38.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap41.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap57.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap63.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap65.png GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap70.png Category:Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations